Candy Heart Drabbles
by EvilxPineapple
Summary: A collection of romance drabbles based off of love songs for the mounth of love. Multiple pairings. Extream fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**I Could Write a Book by Harry Connick, Jr. ~SpainxRamano**

Spain loved Romano. He loved everything about him, every single thing. Sometimes he found himself just staring at his love, naming thing after thing he loved about his darling Italian. The way that strange little curl sticks up, the way he walked like he owned the place, the way he yelled without meaning, the way his faced turned red, there was just so much he loved. And whenever Romano got angry all he had to do was tell him how much he loved him over and over. Spain was sure he could write an entire book just about the love he shared with Romano.

**Amazed by Lonestar ~GreecexJapan**

Japan often told Greece about how much his culture amazed him. Yet, Japan didn't think that he's ever told Greece how much he himself amazed him. He's never been one for relationship, or even physical contact for that matter. But, every time they touched hands or he found Greece falling asleep on his shoulder, he felt an electric tingle go up his spine. It took his breath away, and it made him fall that much deeper in love.

**Let's Fall in Love by Dianna Krall ~LatviaxSealand**

"Latvia! Latvia!"

"Yes Sea-kun?"

"Let's fall in love!"

"W-what?"

**Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye ~FrancexEngland**

France was known as the country of l'amor. So, he really should know better than to say such stupid things when trying to flirt. Apparently he didn't.

"England, I love you, you love me. Let us get it on. Ohononono."

No one knew England could turn that shade of red. Or that he could punch that hard.

**Body and Soul by Billie Holiday ~AmericaxEngland**

When England found America, he was in one of his rare mature moods. He stood in front of an old record player, swinging softly to the soft music playing from it.

"America?"

He looked up and grinned at the Englishman.

"Come dance with me."

Before England could say anything America walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his love and pulled him close. England buried his head in America's shoulder, trying to hide his blush. Thhey swung back and forth to the soothing music. Suddenly America's soft crooning reached his ears. It made England subconsciously tighten his grip on America's shirt.

"_I spend my days in longing, wondering why it's me you're wronging. I tell you, I meant it, I'm all for you, body and soul."_

**I'm Glad You're Mine by Al Green ~PrussiaxCanada**

Canada sure wasn't expecting someone to jump on his back as soon as soon as he walked out of the meeting room. But knowing his boyfriend, he should have been.

"Birdie!"

"Ah, Prussia! What are you doing here?"

"The awesome me is just here to tell you you're awesome. And that I'm glad you're mine."

And then he was gone. Canada sighed softly, but couldn't keep the small grin off his face.

**If I Cant Have You by The Bee Gees ~BelarusxRussia**

If I can't have you brother, no one can. But that won't a problem, because we are going to become one. Aren't we brother? Marry me brother. Marry me. Marry me.

"Go home!"

**You're My First, My Last, My Everything by Barry White ~GermanyxItaly**

He was Italy's first love. He was called Holy Roman Empire back then, but it was him none the less. When Holy Roman Empire left for war, and never came back, Italy decided Holy Roma would be his last love.

And Italy was right, yet wrong at the same time. Italy never fell in love with anyone else.

Until he came back. He was Germany now, but it was him none the less.

He was Italy's first love, his second love, his last love, his only love. He was Italy's everything.

**My Funny Valentine by Chet Barker ~LithuaniaxPoland**

People thought Poland was odd. Lithuania had to agree.

He talked strange, He walked strange, he dressed strange, he acted strange, he was strange.

People found him funny. Lithuania did too.

But he would never even think of changing a single hair on his head.

**Michelle by the Beatles ~FrancexSeychelles **

"My Seychelles."

France had always called her that. He had always owned her.

But sometimes she wondered, just when he stopped owning just her land and started to own her heart.

_Yay, fluff, fluff and more fluff. I hope to have 14 of these. I really don't know any of these songs. I just went to a love song playlist and pressed shuffle so I hope I did these songs justice. I've fallen in love with Body and Soul, it fits Usuk really well. Oh and Let's Get It On, the second I heard that song I was like, France. Anyway, if you have any song idea's pairings or anything review or PM me. _

_Review n' Stuff please. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Not in Love by 10CC ~SpainxRamano**

He wasn't in love.

Just because he called Spain all the time didn't mean he was in love.

Just because he liked being near him didn't mean he was in love.

Just because he felt lonely when he was gone didn't mean he was in love.

Just because he liked seeing that stupid smile of his didn't mean he was in love.

Just because he felt angry when he talked to other people didn't mean he was in love.

Just because he was happy when he was with him didn't mean he was in love.

Just because he loved him didn't mean he was in love.

**I Just Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble ~PrussiaXCanada**

It started with an awesome (stupid) idea. Tired of being the only BTT member currently single (forever alone) Prussia decided to get a date. But he couldn't do it like a normal person; no, he had to do it like the awesome person he was. So he followed the wonderful advice of many Disney movies, musicals, and music videos provide. He walked to the nearest market and burst out in (awesome) song. He was promptly thrown out of the super market. No, seriously he was being carried by these giant guards and everything. But, he just rolled with it and kept on singing.

"I just haven't met you- Ugh!" They tossed the singing albino out the door and he landed on his stomach. Worn out sneakers stop in front of him and when he looked up he found himself staring into large, innocent purple eyes.

"Yet."

**Listen to Your Heart by Roxette ~DenmarkXNorway**

Iceland knew his brother was in love with Denmark. He could see it in his eyes and the way his mouth just vaguely turned up when the Dane was around. But Ice also knew that Norway would never admit it. He would continually ignore his heart, even if it would make him much happier. He would never let his walls fall.

Yet, Iceland couldn't help but hope that one day Norway would learn to listen to his heart. At least then Denmark may not be as annoying.

**Breathless by The Corrs ~SwedenxFinland**

Sweden scared Finland, well he did at first. In the beginning he mistook the nervous feeling he got when he was around the man as fear. But, now he knew better. He knew that when he found his heart racing a thousand beats a second it was because of the handsome way Sweden looked in the morning, or the warm feeling he got when they touched. It was because Sweden simply left him breathless.

**Our Way to Fall by Yo La Tengo ~LatviaxLiechtenstein **

Latvia felt his face turn red, at least he could blame it on the blazing, summer sun. He took a deep breath and steadied his heart beat. He peeked out from behind the wall; yes, she was still there. Latvia clenched his fist in resolve. He walked out from the corner and strait to the girl who sat silently reading.

"Liechtenstein?" As soon as she looked up he could help but stare at his shoes.

"Yes?"

"W-would you like t-to go to the park w-w-with me?" Latvia hated the way his voice stuttered. Unexpectedly, he felt a hand slip into his own. His eyes snapped open and he looked up, only to find Liechtenstein smiling sweetly at him.

"I would really like that. Thank you Latvia." As they walked down to the park he smiled. If this was love he was ready to fall.

**When I Fall in Love by Nat King Cole ~AustriaxHungary**

When Hungary falls in love it will be forever. She will wrap herself up in it and never let go. It would fill her heart and spill out all around her. Even in a world full of war like this one, those midnight kisses they would share will never go warm.

"Everything will be magical when I fall in love." She would say.

It wasn't until she met Austria did 'everything will be magical when I fall in love' changed to 'everything will be magical when I fall in love with you'.

**She's Got a Way by Billie Joel ~AmericaxBelarus **

She wasn't the most affectionate, kind girl America had ever met. She's tried to kill him a few times, and sometimes loved her brother more than him. But Belarus had this way of making him feel like he's never felt before, a sheer feeling of happiness he's never known. And every once in a while when he sees that cute smile of hers he kows that it was that way for her too.

**Every Breath You Take by The Police ~Rochu**

Every move China makes, every breath he takes, every word he says, every step he takes, every single thing, every time of day, Russia will be watching him. China doesn't get it yet, which Russia finds funny. China doesn't get that he belongs to him. And Russia will keep watching him till he realizes it.

**I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore by REO Speedwagon ~FrancexEngland**

England didn't know when the feeling had started. But once he figured out that he was in love with France, he pushed the feeling down and locked it up. There was no way he could ever admit it. France would probably just laugh at him anyway. Yet these feelings wouldn't stay down, they kept popping back up.

Then one day he just couldn't hold it back, he decided to tell France, because he just couldn't fight these feelings any more.

**1234 by The Plain White T's ~GermanyxItaly**

When Germany came back from his morning jog and found Italy standing in front of the door holding four giant card board cards, call it paranoia, but he knew something was up.

"Ve~. I wanted to give Germany a present. But I only have one thing," He filled a card over revealing a large, black **1**. "Two give," A large 2 went up. "These three words," and a **3. **"Four you." **4**. Germany suppressed a sigh.

"What is it Italy."

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Drops of Jupiter by Train ~PrussiaxHungary**

Prussia looked at the small, pink flowers and felt his heart drop. It was times like this when he missed Hungary. No, that was a lie. He always missed Hungary. But she was off on some search for herself or something. He wishes she was here.

"Oi, Prussia." He snapped his head up. She stood there, leaning against a tree, swinging her frying pan around her figure. "Did you miss me?"

Prussia didn't answer, he ran to her; his best friend, his worst enemy, his love. After he was done giving her love, he was going to punch her for leaving him.

**You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins ~ChibitaliaxHoly Roman Empire**

The kiss was short and sweet. It barely lasted a second. But, when he pulled away he whispered one thing into Italy's ear that made the tears fall even faster.

"You'll be in my heart."

**Hero by Enrique Iglesias ~AmericaxEngland**

All America wanted was to be England's hero.

Despite what most thought, he knew he would probably never have the chance to save England from a fire breathing dragon, or a super villain. Nevertheless, cleaning the house, listening to him while he ranted, and sometime even eating his nasty food worked just a well.

Even if he did almost die that one time he ate that purple glop.

**100 Years by Five for Fighting ~RussiaxChina**

China had lived for many, many years. So many years, that most of the time they just blended together from century to century. When he was with Russia every day felt like a life time. A wonderful lifetime spent with the one he loved. Each day brought him a new happiness he's never felt. And no matter how long China lived he would never forget that.

**Must Have Done Something Right by Relient K ~SwedenxFinland**

Finland was perfect in Sweden's eyes. His smile, his eyes, his laugh. Sweden had no idea how he was able to get someone as wonderful as Finland to be his. All he knew was that he must have done something right.

**I Wanna Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston ~SpainxBelgium**

Sometimes after a long week, all Spain wanted to do was dance. Not with just anybody, but with someone he loved. That's why he danced with Belgium. No one knew, but Belgium was a beautiful dancer. They would spend hours just twirling and laughing. Sometimes they'd fall over just for the fun of it. It didn't matter, just to be in each other's arm made everything all right.

**Boat and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk ~ChinaxJapan**

From the moment China first took care of him, he tried his hardest to make Japan shine. He wanted to make him the best nation he could. That's why he understood why Japan left. He need more room to soar. He couldn't grow anymore under China so he skyrocketed off into a different galaxy, far away from him. It still hurt him, but he understood. What he didn't understand was why Japan came back. Yet, here he was, resting in China arms. And they were together.

**Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars ~CanadaxUkraine**

Canada could have recognized the sob in his sleep. But he wished with all heart that he wouldn't have to. He never wanted to hear her cry, not his darling Ukraine. She didn't deserve this, she wouldn't hurt a fly. Canada walked towards the crying, following it to her room. He entered quietly, softly kneeling next to her sobbing form and holding her close.

"Shh, darling tell me what's wrong." She chocked and sputtered, but Canada understood. She was being insulted over her breast size again.

"Oh, darling. I love you. You're beautiful and you always will be."

And when he said it, she knew she could believe it.

**I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick ~LithuaniaxBelarus **

There was nothing Lithuania wanted more then to for Belarus to love him back. Well, maybe for Russia to leave him alone, but it was still really high up on the list. He remembered one day when he found her crying over her unrequited love for her brother. He wanted nothing more than to run to her, and tell her that he was here, that he loved her, that she should love him too, and that everything would be all right. But he couldn't, so had to keep walking. Yet, he still hopes for that day when she will want him back.

**Faithfully by Journey ~FrancexCanada**

When France told him he loved him, Canada was unsure. France was known as a flit, someone who would sleep with anything that moved. Canada loved him, but he didn't want to be another number. He didn't know if France really loved him. And then France turned to him with a completely serious look on his face and told him, he promised to be faithful. Even with the distance in land, he would always promise to be faithful.

And just like that Canada was lost.

_Yay chapter 3. What do you know? Well these were short and failish but, woo I did it. :)_

_Review n' stuff please_


	4. Family and Friends

**Well I thought since love isn't just lovers I should add some family/friendship fluff in here. Enjoy the attack of fluff and maybe sad attempts at humor~. **

**We Are Family by Sister Sledge ~Russia/Ukraine/Belarus **

Russia loved his sisters. No, he really does. Even though they were really weird, in the end of the day they were still his family. And sometimes, when Belarus stopped trying to marry him and Ukraine stopped crying so much, he really enjoys himself. You know, most of the time.

**Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman ~Switzerland/Liechtenstein **

Switzerland let out a tired sigh and put a hand to his head. Even after such a long day, he still had paper work to do. He better get back to working if he wanted to finish most of it.

"Big _bruder_?" Switzerland looked up to see Liechtenstein standing shyly in the door way.

"Yes?"

"Latvia is taking me to a dance." He clenched his fists. Oh yes, Latvia. That boy was lucky he didn't blow his head off."I was wondering if you could help me, I need to practice my dancing."

Switzerland sighed. He didn't have time. Then a thought came to him, Latvia could actually sweep Liechtenstein off her feet.

"Sure, Sure." He might as well dance with his Cinderella before that 'prince charming' took her away.

**Like My Mother Does by Lauren Alaina ~America/England **

It was the worst moment of America's life; when someone had uttered those 7 words that haunted his nightmares.

"You're beginning to be just like England."

Then America began to think about it. Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

**Brother My Brother by Blessed the Union of Souls ~Netherland/Belgium **

Belgium refused to look up, Netherland was shocked enough she was actually here. They weren't really on good terms, siblings or not.

"Here." Her hand shot out holding a tulip. "I don't want to fight any more. I want to be friends again."

Netherlands stared at her before nodding.

"Yes, I'd like that."

"Brother!"

**You Can Let Go Now Daddy by Crystal Shawanda ~France/Canada**

"You can let go now Papa."

Even though Canada said that France still wasn't sure. He loved Prussia, but Canada was his little colony. Then again, he wasn't a colony anymore, but marriage. France wasn't sure.

"Papa." He looked into Canada's determined eyes that were filled with so much love. Love for the albino standing at the altar. France smiled softly and then he let him go.

**The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy ~Bad Touch Trio **

After realizing that their valentines' planes all went down the gutter, the Bad Touch Trio decided to have some fun themselves. Sure, Romano may have head butted Spain and walked away mumbling insults and Hungary may have burst out laughing when Prussia asked and France may be forever alone but, they could still have fun. So, they decided to go out, tear up the town, and drink themselves silly. It would be just like old times.

"Roma~, why won't you love meeeeee?"

"Oh I get it, my awesomeness scared you away. I understand. Just don't leave the Awesome me."

"How is this gorgeousness all alone?"

**You've Got A Friend by Randy Newman ~America/Canada**

Canada and America had a secret pact. If either of them were having love troubles, the other would drop everything and they would stuff their faces with ice cream while watching every season of _Days of Our Life_. No matter what, they'd always follow the pact. America had stopped playing Angry Birds one level away from beating the game and Canada had turned off a day long hokey marathon. They would always be there for each other. They also had another pact. They would never tell anyone how much they both cried when Brad left Miranda.

**I'll Be There For You by The Rembrandts ~The Nordics**

Sure, Finland and Sweden were going out. And Norway and Denmark had plans. However, when they found out Iceland had had a fight with Hong Kong, they canceled everything. Instead, they spent Valentine's Day together, laughing, fighting, and mostly having a good time. 

**Lean On Me by Bill Withers ~Italy Brothers**

Most people didn't think the Italy brothers were that close. They were separated as kids, and even now one clung to a serious German while the other spent most of his time with a cheerful Spaniard. They shared nothing but country.

Yet, those people knew nothing. The Italy brothers were each other's structure. They were each other's closest friends, the first people they went to. Most people didn't know how much the brothers leaned on each other.

**Home by Dierks Bentley ~The World**

It was all America's idea; a giant party where everyone was invited. Enemies, allies, lovers, friends, acquaintances, and even countries they've never met. Everyone was there.

There was fighting, yelling, glaring, and insults flying everywhere one would look.

However, there was laughing, hugging, conversations, and love spreading all around.

And at one point everyone realized something. Even though they were all different, even though they didn't get along, earth was still the place the all called home.

_Woot, I'm gonna crawl in my closet a die now. Kthx C:_

_Review n' Stuff Please_


	5. Chapter 5

**I Need A Hero by Bonnie Taylor ~AmericaxJapan**

Japan quickly sketched the new character he was creating. He had to have new manga out soon and he was still creating the hero. So, he continued to draw.

Suddenly he stopped. The hero looked familiar. It was then Japan realized he had started drawing America. His face turned a Romano like red and the pencil dropped to the floor. For now he had the picture of America saving him for some sort of fire breathing dragon. It didn't help that he was wearing a dress in the picture. Japan hid his face in his hands trying to shake the image away. Japan finally calmed down and he went back to drawing. Yet, he couldn't help but whisper under his breath,

"I need a hero."

**Let's Call The Whole Thing Off by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong ~FrancexEngland**

England and France were complete opposites. They argued about everything, even about the proper pronunciation of the word tomato.

Sometimes they thought it would be better just to call the whole thing off.

Then they realized calling it off would mean they couldn't be together. They would have to part. And even if they wouldn't admit it, that would break their hearts.

So, every time they thought off calling it all off, they called the calling off off.

**Just The Girl by Click Five DenmarkxNorway**

Norway was cold, cruel, violet, and sarcastic. Denmark knew this more than anyone. He had many times been subject to Norway's sadistic beatings. Sure, he usually said something to earn those beatings, but they still hurt.

And no matter how strange it sounded he was the one Denmark wanted. Norway was just the kind of person he's looking for.

**Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco ~GermanyxItaly**

Every night Italy would stay up and stare at the moon. He would look at it and he would think. He always thought about Holy Roman Empire. Italy knew Holy Roma was staring at the same moon as him and he would wish. Every night he would wish to be with him.

Italy still looks at the moon every night. And every night he still thinks about Holy Roman Empire. But, he doesn't wish anymore.

He sends one last glance at the moon before turning over a cuddling into the strong arm next to him.

He doesn't need to wish anymore.

It's already happened.

**Catch Me by Demi Lavato ~SpainxRamano**

Since the first time he and Spain kissed, Romano knew it would really hurt when he left. Of course he knew Spain would leave, who would want to stay with someone like him. That why he continued to run away. He ran away from the love he would never get.

Yet, Spain didn't leave him. No matter how much cussing, punching, not even when Romano had begged him to leave. Spain continued to chase after him.

And finally Romano gave up. He let himself be caught.

**A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton ~AmericaxEngland**

America walked though the faceless crowds. He could feel it deep in his heart, that deep lounging. He missed England. He wanted to be with him, near him. The distance between them always annoyed America. In a split second decision America ran back to the white house. And stole a plane. Well, not stole technically. The plane belonged to the American army and he _was_ America.

All the guilt was quickly pushed away when burst into England's study and saw the cute face he made.

"A-America?" America ran to England and embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you."

"But, you can't travel so far every time you miss me." He would never admit that he was missing the American too.

"England, I would walk a thousand miles if it were for you."

"G-git."

**Smile by Uncle Kracker ~SwiterlandxAustria**

Even as children Austria had been one of the only people that could make Switzerland smile. And when Austria saw the smile he would smile too. Because those small smiles they shared said more than millions of words could ever say.

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion ~FrancexJeanne D'Arc **

It has been a long time since he had been with her. She had left him so long ago. Many times he wished he could go with her, but he couldn't. She had giving her life up for the country of France. There was no way he could let her only wish go to waste and give up.

So, he kept her in his thoughts, in his dreams, and in his heart. And with her in his heart he knew he could make it though. For she would always be with him.

**Please Don't Let Me Be Misunderstood by The Animals ~RussiaxLithuania**

Russia wasn't as abusive as people would think. Lithuania knew this for, he was usually the one who was hit. It was never much, maybe a shove and a punch here or there. But, after even a single tap Russia would look horrified. He would start crying, begging Lithuania to forgive him. And he always did. Because Russia never wanted to hurt him. And Lithuania always understood this.

**Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel ~PrussiaxCanada**

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Canada whispered from the top of his balcony.

"Kesesese! Of course not!" Prussia laughed. Canada gulped and climbed down the side of his house, making sure to be quiet. You know, just in case his log of a brother decided to wake up. Finally he reached the ground and let out a breath of relief.

"Then why are we doing this?" He asked uncertainly.

"Because you know what they say," Prussia grinned and pulled Canada into a nice long kiss. "Only the good die young."

_Yay, another one! One thing before I go die again. It's like crazy how much the song Just The Girl has a like at least one line for every pairing in Hetalia! It's weird man, I had no clue who to pick. Oh and Northern Downpour, please ignore that one, I had a plan for it, then I forgot it -.-U. But at least I got to have Panic! At the Disco! Anyway,_

_Review n' Stuff Please _


	6. The wonderful world of Disney

**A Whole New World: Aladdin ~SpainxRomano**

"I can show you the world~."

"Who says I want to see it bastard?"

**My Idea of Fun: The Swan Princess ~Hong KongxIceland**

Hong Kong would have pouted if he showed emotions. His family was dragging him somewhere for a 'Play date' or something equally stupid. They said it would be fun. He doubted it.

Iceland was in the same position. The other Nordics pushed him forward to meet someone. Denmark had called him antisocial and the next thing he knew Finland and Norway were looking for people for him to be friends with. They said it would be fun. He doubted it.

Finally the two younger nations were shoved to a room together and the doors closed behind them. They looked up at each other and decide that it might not be that bad. Who knows, it could be fun.

**He's a Tramp: Lady and the Tramp ~The Bad Touch Trio (Fruk, Spamano, PruCan)**

Canada clenched his drink tighter as he peeked out the corner of his eye. They were here again, those three friends. But he didn't care about the other two; he had his eyes on the albino.

"If you're gonna stare, don't be so obvious." Canada whipped around to face his scowling bar tender.

"Wh-a."

"Oh come on Romano, don't insult the boy. It's not like no one stares." The blond next to him chuckled as he sent the friends a quick glance. Romano just scowled and scoffed.

"W-who are they?" Canada wondered softly. The blond sighed and lit up a cigarette.

"They're the 'Bad Touch Trio'." He said mockingly.

"Che, they're just a bunch of bastards. Causing trouble everywhere they go." Romano growled out.

"They're scoundrels, cads, and gits. Yet somehow they all still love them, even if they just break their hearts. Idiots." The blond took a long drag of his cigarette. Canada looked at them in shock.

"You want them too, don't you?" His companions looked down. Romano sighed and picked up a glass to clean.

"Even we got it pretty bad."

**Kiss The Girl: The Little Mermaid ~JapanxTaiwan **

Japan clenched his fists as he battled inside his mind. She sat there looking so beautiful, he wanted to kiss her. But, it was kissing. He wasn't sure if he could do that. It he did that meant he would have to take responsibility. Finally, with a gulp of air and a red face he slowly leaned in. Taiwan felt her heart flutter when she realized what he was doing. Softly she closed her eyes as she leaned closer. She could feel his breath on her face, closer and close, they were centimeters away.

"ANKI!"

They pulled away, mentally cursing South Korea the whole time.

**Ma Belle Evangeline: The Princess and the Frog ~FrancexJeanne D'Arc**

Every once in a while France would look up at the night sky and he would see a large shining star. No matter where he was that star glowed, brightening the dark night sky. France smiled softly.

"Ah, still looking after me,_ non_?" He chuckled quietly. "At least you'll always be here with me. I love you, ma belle Jeanne."

**Can You Feel The Love Tonight: The Lion King ~LithuaniaxPoland **

Estonia and Latvia hid in the bushes outside Poland's house. They weren't stalking, they were merely... observing.

"I can see what's happening." Estonia said finally.

"What?" Latvia shook.

"And they don't have a clue!"

"Who?" 

"They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two."

"B-but all it looks like is Poland forcibly braiding Lithuania's hair."

"Shooosh. They're in love, can't you feel it?"

"Um, not really."

"They're in love, just trust me."

**I Wont Say I'm In Love: Hercules ~PrussiaxAustria**

It wasn't like he was in love. The only reason he pranked him so much was because he liked torturing him. Not because he wanted his attention. It's not like he was lonely. He didn't mess with him just so he could see the angry blush appeared. And he most certainly didn't find the blush attractive. Because he was in no way in love with him.

It wasn't like he was in love. The only reason he kept the door unlocked was for cake deliveries. Not because he hoped it would be him barging through the door. It's not like he liked seeing him. He didn't leave an extra piece of cake just so he could see his face light up. And most certainly didn't find it attractive. Because he was in no way in love with him.

Well, maybe a little.

**Be Prepared: The Lion King ~SpainxEngland**

The swords clashed with such force sparks almost flew. The two glared, panting heavily.

"You're getting predictable England." Spain sneered. They jumped away and began to dance around each other. They lunged at each other again, pressing their weapons together. England leaned closer, till Spain could feel his breath wash over his face.

"I'm never predictable." He smashed their lips together. He pulled back with a smug smirk. "Be prepared."

**Hellfire: The Hunchback of Notre Dame ~RussiaxChina**

Russia was used to the cold. His country was cold, he was cold. He was used the freezing feeling, the numbness that never went away.

Until he came. His long black hair, his smoldering almond eyes, his everything. It brought something he'd never felt before, warmth.

But that warmth soon turned into fire. It scorched and burned him. The feeling crawled its way under his skin and into his heart, destroying him from the inside out.

Then he decided, the only way to make the burning go away was to make him his.

China would be his, or they both would burn.

**I Didn't Know I Could Feel This Way: Lady and the Tramp 2 ~PrussiaxCanada**

"Bye Prussia."

"Bye Birdie!" Canada stopped before turning back around. "Ah, Birdie?"

Canada quickly kissed him on the cheek. Red faced he ran away and into his house. Prussia stood there in a daze. He brought a hand to the spot where Canada's lips had touch. He felt his face slowly turn a vivid red. Finally he got enough sense back to turned around and walk home. He tried to push down the rabid butterflies in his stomach and he wondered. Could this be love?

_Yay Disney! I love Disney music! I feel like I totally destroyed them thought. I was so excited to write the He's a Tramp one, I wanted to keep writing but I needed to stop. Stupid drabbles and your word limits (Which I don't follow to begin with)._

_Anyway, Crazy Tomato, 1. I love your name to death, 2. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! I love you in a totally not creepy and stalkerish way! 3. I have no clue how to write SpainxEngland ._. The only thing I got was Pirates. So here you go! I'm sorry if you wanted something fluffy or something, I don't think I've ever read SpainxEngland. But I love them as pirates so yay!_

_Oh, and the Spamano Aladdin thing, total credit to Nigahiga for the idea. Goodness he's hilarious, I love that line. Anyway, my ranting is done._

_Review n' Stuff please._


	7. Chapter 7

**Heartless by ~Lithuania and Belarus **

"Man, you really sold you're soul to the devil dude." America laughed as he swung an arm over Lithuania's shoulder. Lithuania looked down and smiled softly.

"No, I didn't. I don't have a soul to sell."

"W-wha?" Lithuania looked up at him. He smiled sweetly but his eyes, they were dead.

"I lost it long ago, to a woman who was so beautiful, yet so very cold."

**Someone Like You by Adele ~Germany and Italy**

It's been so long since saw you last. I miss you. I miss you so much.

Sometimes I want to go see you. But you wouldn't like that would you. You would just smile awkwardly and silently wish I would leave. So you can go back to her, and give her the love I wish I had. And she'll give you love I couldn't give.

I missed you. I wanted you. I still miss you. I still want you. I still _need_ you. But someday I won't. I hope and pray, someday I won't.

**Invisible by Taylor Swift ~Canada and Prussia and Hungary and Austria**

It all started when he came into the picture. That prissy Austria, that's when Prussia seemed to disappear from her world. Whenever he was around she just ghosted over him, like he wasn't even there.

"Hungary! Over here!" He shouted at her. She turned towards him and a smiled lit up her face. Prussia felt his heart soar, she finally saw him again.

"Mr. Austria." She chirped and ran right passed him. Prussia's heart snapped.

"Why, why won't she see me?"

Purple eyes followed the albino as he walked dejectedly out of the park. He let out a sigh, no louder than a whisper

"I wonder that too."

**Hurt by Christina ~Denmark and Norway**

"_Do you like hurting me?"_

How could he say yes? He couldn't, not when that usually confident air had deflated to nothing, when that obnoxious grin was gone, especially not when he looked at him with the hauntingly empty eye.

No, Norway doesn't like hurting him. He never wanted to hurt him. Not like this. Never like this. But that doesn't matter. It's too late. He's already hurt him. He's crushed him. He's gone. And nothing will ever bring him back.

**Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson ~Spain and Romano**

When they separated everyone was surprised how usual Spain acted. They expected him to be a mess. But no he continued to be the happy Spaniard everyone knew.

But they didn't notice the small things. The flashes of sheer panic in his eyes when asked to go drinking. The slight flinch when a hand landed on his shoulder. The way he hesitates in his step every time he left his house. No one noticed these things. So they thought he was okay.

But how could he be okay, when his heart was completely shattered so carelessly by the person he loved most in the world.

**I Hate This Part Right Here by The Pussycat Dolls ~Austria and Hungary**

Hungary knew it was coming. The forced smiles, the fake laughter, the tense air; she knew what was coming. She just didn't know when.

The fear ate her up inside. It crushed her, destroyed her. She couldn't take it. And then it came. It was a single word but she could tell, just by the tone.

"Hungary,"

This was the end.

**Miserable At Best by Mayday Parade ~Japan and Greece **

It was probably all his fault. Even though Greece said it wasn't, Japan knew it was his fault.

Japan didn't open up. He didn't say the words that Greece needed to hear, and when he did it was too late. Greece didn't believe them. So, now he was all alone. There was probably someone new trying to catch Greece's attention. And now that he was out of the way, they had a chance of getting it.

Japan could live with that. It would be easy. He'd just be miserable the entire time.

**So Sick by Ne-Yo ~Canada and Prussia**

_"If you need an Angel, I'll be here to help you fight your fears. If you need a rescue, I won't be waiting for the smoke to clear..." _

_"And now, as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands. Because forever I believe, that there's nothing I could need but you..."_

_"If nothing lasts forever, Will you be my nothing?"_

_"You play me like I am made of stings, a violin melody I want your lips to sing"_

Prussia reached for the radio, he couldn't take these songs. They laughed at him, singing about love and happiness. Two things he didn't have any more. He hated the unawesome love songs. He was sick of them. He placed his hand on the off button. He hated them, so why couldn't he turn them off.

**My Immortal by Evanescence ~America and England**

When you were young you cried a lot. I would always wipe the tears away with my ruff, calloused hands and smile.

_Now you make me cry._

You used to read those silly scary books. You'd come screaming to me and I would have to fight away the imaginary monsters.

_Now I'm that monster you hate._

When we went out you'd cling to my hand, as I'd cling to yours. You were always the one to run off.

_Now you despise the thought of me caring for you._

You were with me.

_Now you're gone._

Yet, I still care.

**Lucy by Skillet ~Italy and Holy Roman Empire**

"Hello Holy Roman empire. I came to see you."

"I brought you flowers. I thought you'd like that, maybe not."

"It's been a long time since I saw you last."

"Do you know what day it is? It the anniversary of the day you left."

"I still remember that day. Do you?"

"It was the day you made that promise. Remember, the promise to come back."

"I guess you wouldn't remember."

"Holy Roman Empire."

"I miss you."

Italy placed to flowers on the grave and walked away.

_Well, that was me trying to be angsty. Did it work? So anyway I'm pretty sure this is my last one. It was just a month of February thing so yep this be it. If someone wanted more I mean I could do more but, for now this is it. It's kind of sad to end on an angsty one though. Anyway,_

_Review n' Stuff Please._


	8. Chapter 8

**More Than Words by Extreme ~EnglandxJapan**

England was horrible with words. Japan knew this quiet well. That's why he never expected the words 'I love you' to come up, at least not for a long time. Japan preferred a bouquet of flowers shoved in his face than a stuttering love confession. He didn't need words to know how much England loved him.

**Farmer's Daughter by Rodney Atkins ~RussiaxChina**

When China heard that Ukraine needed some help on the farm, he quickly snatched up the job. He had to arms to work with. It would be easy.

China stuck the shovel into the ground as he guzzled down water. The sun scorched his back as sweat dripped down. It was disgusting. For a moment he thought about quitting, but he reassured himself he'd get used to it.

"At least," He muttered "It can't get any hotter."

But then he caught sight of Ukraine's brother.

**Let's Just Fall In Love Again by Jason Castro ~SpainxBelgium**

"You know what Belgium?"

"What Spain?"

"We should fall in love again."

"Again? How would we do that?"

"Well I already love you so much it should be easy."

Belgium laughed. "Let's do it then. Let's fall in love again."

**Never Let Me Go by Florence + the Machine ~RomexGermania**

Only one man knows what happened when Rome disappeared.

Only he knows that Rome's body was laid on a boat and pushed out to sea.

Only he knows that the man who killed Rome watched the boat until it passed over the horizon.

Only he knows that only then the killer began to weep.

Only he knows Rome was given to the sea so that it could embrace him for the killer could never again do it himself.

**I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher ~South KoreaxBelarus**

Korea and Belarus met and bonded over their love for their siblings. It was a frightening day for Russia and the Asian countries. They expected a world take over within the week.

But no one really got the strength of their relationship. They were the only ones who understood what they went through. So when everyone ignored them or ran away from them they were ok. Because no matter what they always had each other.

**I Will Wait by Mumford and Sons ~GermanyxItaly**

Italy knew Germany was Holy Roman Empire since the moment they first met. Italy wanted to run into his arms and never let him go again but he realized that Germany didn't remember. He was heartbroken, he finally got Holy Roman Empire back and he didn't remember him. But that didn't stop him. Italy waited for Holy Roman Empire for life times, and he would keep waiting till Germany remembered again.

**50 Ways to Leave Your Lover by Paul Simon ~AustriaxPussia**

"The problem is all inside your head."

Austria looked up from his drink at the albino man grinning at him.

"What are you saying?" Austria asked in annoyance.

"You're trapped in a relationship you think you can't get out of. But it's easy if you just think about it."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because," The man's grin widened as he kissed Austria quickly. "There must be 50 ways to leave your lover."

**Honey Come Home by The Head and the Heart ~PolandxLithuania **

"Liet…"

"What Poland?"

"Will you, like, come home now?"

"…"

"The pony misses you."

"…"

"I miss you."

"…"

"I cleaned the fridge."

"Ok Poland, I'll come home. Just please don't try and bedazzle the fridge anymore."

**If I Fell by The Beatles ~FrancexEngland**

England's confession went a little like this;

"I love you, you bloody git! And I swear I will rip off you bollocks and make scones out of them if you even think about being unfaithful you prat."

The whole thing was much longer with a lot more curses but apparently it was supposed to be based off of an old Beatles song. 

**Somebody to Love by Queen ~CubaxCanada**

Canada was beginning to lose hope in finding someone to love, or more importantly someone to love him. Everyone said he was going crazy, that he just had to wait and someone would show up. But it's been a long time, and he's worked really hard. Canada decided it was just time to give up and except the fact he would be living with Kumajijido the rest of his life.

That was until he ran into someone one day and ended up with ice cream on his head and a man apologetically cleaning it off. Maybe this was his somebody.

_I'm back and this year I _will_ get to 14. I've tried to add in pairings that I don't use much (or at all) so tell me if there's a pairing you'd like or a song you know. Seriously, I need help. Happy February 1__st__!_

_Review n' Stuff please. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Overwhelmed by Tim McMorris ~SpainxItaly**

Spain never thought he deserved someone. He's done horrible things in his life, things that he will never forgive himself for. And in the off chance he found someone to love a monster like him he never dreamed of someone like Italy. Each moment together, each touch, each smile, Spain felt his heart fill to the brim with joy. He had no idea where he'd be without Italy.

**Almost Lover by A fine Frenzy ~SwitzerlandxAustria**

There was a time when Switzerland thought He and Austria would be together. Maybe not for forever, he wasn't that naïve, but he thought there was a connection, something in Austria's smile that meant there was going to be something more. Switzerland should have known he'd just bring heartache. Almost lover's always do.

**Reminder by Munford and Sons ~PrussiaxHungary**

Hi, it's me. Wait! Don't close the door! Please, I'll only be here for a moment. It's just been a long time since I saw you and I ne-wanted to tell you some things. I know that we didn't end on good terms; everyone kind of tore us apart. But I've been traveling a lot, and sometimes I feel so lost. I just want you to know that you're the one who keeps me going. And I will never stop loving you.

**Ours by Taylor Swift ~AmericaxEngland**

They were often mocked for their relationship. People joked about their past together and their personality clashes. It hurt sometimes, when someone struck an old wound. When those moments came America and England would just clutch their hands together and hold each other. Because no matter what people said, they were in love and no one could take that away from them.

**Hard To Say I'm Sorry by Chicago ~SpainxRomano**

"Spain, I'm back."

"Romano…!"

"Look, before you open your mouth and say something stup-. I need to say something first."

"Romano…you don't…"

"I do. I know I'm a bastard most of the time. And I insult you a lot. But I kind of care about you and being away from you helped me realize. I'm bad at this crap but Spain, I…" Romano gulped. "I'm sorry."

**Born To Be My Baby by Bon Jovi ~SwedenxFinland**

The moment Sweden met Finland he felt his heart turn to mush and his stomach erupt into butterflies. Most days it was hard to keep going, knowing that Finland was so scared of him. Yet, did it because he knew Finland was meant to be his and he was meant to be Finland's.

**The Reason by Hoobastank ~RussiaxCanada**

Russia was a close friend of regret. Looking at his past and the people he's hurt, it made him sick. Russia just wanted to change but it seemed like an unreachable goal. Until he found a reason. He found a reason to change and start over and show the world a new man. That reason was Canada and his shy but sweet smile.

**Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol ~GreecexJapan**

Sometimes Japan and Greece would find a secluded place where they could be all alone. They'd lay down together and soak each other in. They could forget about everything but the feel of their rhythmic breathing and the brief whispers of 'I love you'. 

**The Only Exception by Paramore ~IcelandxHong Kong**

Iceland grew up watching Norway physically and verbally abuse Denmark. He grew up watching Sweden scare Finland into loving him. He grew up wanting no part in love because he grew up believing it didn't exist. Then he met Hong Kong and slowly Iceland began to realize love may be real. And if it didn't, then maybe this will be the exception.

**My Girl by The Temptations ~LithuaniaxBelarus**

Lithuania had been extremely happy lately. When asked about it he'd just smile even wider and say;

"Who wouldn't be happy when you have a girl like mine?"

He doubted his world would ever be dark now that he had Belarus in his arms.

_I'm trying to limit a character to one drabble per chapter, but it didn't work. At all. But any way here's another chapter everyone. Happy February 2__nd__!_

_Review n' Stuff please _


	10. Chapter 10

**Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons ~RussiaxChina**

All Russia knew was that he didn't want to be cold anymore. The tenderness in China's eye set fire to his heart and being in China's arms kept that cold at bay. Some days Russia wonder if it was only the warmth that made him stay. But then china would kiss him and all his doubts would be pushed back with the cold.

**Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood ~FrancexEngland, SpainxRomano, PrussiaxCanada**

"Look kid, don't get involved with them."

Canada peeked at England and gripped his glass tighter. "Why? He- they don't look bad."

England snorted, "That's what they all think. They can't see behind their perfect looks and smiles to see the danger underneath."

"But," Canada sneaked a look at Prussia and his friends.

"You're not listening you idiot!" Romano slammed his cleaning towel down. "You're better off just leaving this bar and never thinking about them again."

"All they'll do is break your heart."

**Somewhere Only We Know by Keane ~EstoniaxLatvia**

Latvia closed his eyes and wrapped his arms closer around himself. If he could just make himself small enough maybe Russia would forget him. Maybe he could disappear. The hand on his shoulder made him jump. His head shot up in alert. Latvia breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Estonia crouching next to him. Estonia smiled and wordlessly grabbed Latvia's hand. He pulled them up and began to walk. Latvia didn't know where they were going but he knew he'd be safe.

**Something Stupid by The Mavericks ~DenmarkxNorway**

Sometimes Demark thinks it would be awesome to go on date with Norway. However, even if he could convince Norway to go out, he's pretty sure he knows how it would go. They'd probably have a nice night and Norway would loosen up and Denmark might stop getting hit and everything would be perfect. But then Denmark knows he'd say something stupid to ruin it all. Something stupid like 'I love you.'

**Take My Breath Away by Berlin ~GermanyxItaly**

Germany likes to wake up early. Not only to get a start on his exercise but another, more secret reason. Germany woke up just as the sun begins to poke through the curtain to see it cover Italy. The orange rays made him look more like an angle than a human. No matter how many times he saw him, Italy always took his breath away.

**Still Loving You by Scorpions ~FrancexPrussia**

France and Prussia have known each other longer then they can remember. Over the centuries they've been many different things. They've been, friends, enemies, and lovers. They haven't been lovers in years, but France wants to change that. He still loves Prussia and he know Prussia still loves him. He'll break down Prussia's wall, it'll just take time.

**Hey There Delilah by Plain White T's ~JapanxAmerica**

"Hey Japan, you there?"

"Hello America, why are you calling?"

"I just miss you, you know. It sucks with you being all the way on the other side of the world. Hey! Can you fly over?"

"America, I miss you also, but I can't fly across the world right now."

"Japan, I miss you so much."

"America… I… I'll see you at the world conference next week."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The Scientist by Coldplay ~GreecexTurkey **

Turkey found Greece sleeping at the ruins left by his mother. He knew Greece wasn't actually asleep; he was too tense for that, so he walked over a sat down next to his feet.

"Go away." Greece muttered without even opening his eyes.

"Hey, I just came here to apologize but if you're going…" His sentence trailed off, Turkey didn't have it in him to start fighting. He sighed and laid down next Greece and wrapped his arms around him. They relaxed into each other and drifted off to sleep.

**I'm Yours by Jason Mraz ~LithuaniaxPoland**

Being in love with Poland was going to be stressful. Not that being around Poland wasn't stressful to being with, but now every time Lithuania saw him he began to worry. Did he look ok? Was he staring? Did Poland suspect anything? Was Poland always so amazing? It went on for weeks until Poland finally stomped up to him and kissed him long and hard on the lips.

"Like, stop worrying Liet. Don't you like, know I'm yours?"

**I Want To Know What Love Is by Foreigner ~RussiaxLatvia**

There were a lot of things Latvia wanted. He wanted brothers, friends, and freedom among other things. But what he really wanted was to be in love. He's been hurt so many times and scared so often he wanted something positive in his life. He wanted someone to have and to hold. He just didn't know that the person to teach him about love would be Russia.

Here's another one. Thank you for giving me pairings it helps a lot and I hope I write them well enough. Happy February 3rd!

Review n' Stuff please.


	11. Chapter 11

**If (Don't Ever Blame Yourself) by Last Days of April ~South KoreaxBelarus**

Belarus found Korea in his room. He sat staring out his window with a dead look in his eyes. The lost light made a lump rise up in her throat. She walked over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I miss her." Korea whispers. "It's my fault you know. We were together. Now…"

Belarus understood. She often forgot 'Korea' wasn't his full name; there was a South before it. And with a South comes a North. She kissed his head and held him.

"If you say that again I will stab you."

Korea smiles softly and buried his face in her shoulder.

**Ho Hey by The Lumineers ~PrussiaxHungary**

Prussia and Austria didn't belong together. That was something Hungary was sure of. Prussia wasn't right for him; Austria needed someone sweet and dainty. Prussia needed the opposite. He needed someone like her.

**You and Tequila by Kenny Chesney featuring Grace Potter ~RussiaxLithuania**

The Russia, Lithuania was like vodka. A vital part of life he couldn't imagine living without it.

To Lithuania Russia was like Tequila. He didn't know why he did it and it went down hard. He tried to stop and get over it but he couldn't. A day with Russia was too much yet not enough. He guesses that it's true; it's always your favorite sin that does you in.

**Love At First Sight by The Brobecks ~RomanoxBelgium**

"Is this love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

Belgium chuckled at Romano's attempts at being suave.

"You're dressed nicely today. You're always beautiful though. I can barely talk to you without fainting. Oh crap, what did I just say? I… ah… I. Fu-. Let me start over. Is this love at first sight? Wait, no I said that all ready. Crap."

Belgium smiled and kissed Romano's red cheek.

**L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole ~AmericaxCanada**

America couldn't give Canada much. He already had everything he needed. All America could do was give Canada his heart and hope he didn't break it.

**Enchanting by Taylor Swift ~GermanyxJapan**

Germany sighed when he finally found Italy; he should have known he was goofing off surrounded by women. This was where they were supposed to meet Japan, their new ally. Hopefully he won't be as bad as Italy.

"Hello, are you Germany?"

Germany turned around and froze at the sight of the short, serious eyed man.

"Yes, I'm Germany." He said feeling a blush creep up his neck.

The man bowed. "I'm Japan. I'm very please to meet you."

"Yes. It's nice to meet you too Japan."

'Nice' didn't seem like a strong enough word.

**Can't Get You Out Of My Mind by Alex Bugnon ~IcelandxSeychelles**

Iceland has met Seychelles a few times. He often ends up stuttering and blushing whenever he's around her to long. She's so sweet and shy it made him feel light headed. But when he's not around her she was still on his mind. He just can't seem to get her out of his thoughts.

**You Give Me Something by James Morrison ~SpainxEngland**

Spain wasn't sure when he fell in love with England. He wasn't planning on it. Suddenly he looked around and he was already long gone. It scared him, for all he knew this could just be a phase. But he was willing to try.

**You Are So Beautiful by Joe Cocker ~FinlandxSweden **

Beautiful wasn't a word people would use to describe Sweden. Scary, frightening, or terrifying are more appropriate. However one day Finland went to wake the Swede up and he was stuck by his beauty. His strong, angular face, his hair softly caressing his face, and his breathtaking eyes fluttering open. Finland's face flooded with red and he ran out the room, his heart racing.

**Donna by Ritchie Valens ~ChibitaliaxHoly Roman Empire**

After Holy Roman Empire left Italy wasn't quite the same. He always had stared into the sky but now instead of dreamily his gazes were filled with longing. Italy spent most of his time wondering where he was and when Holy Roma would come back.

_Did I just use a Taylor Swift song for two of the most serious characters in Hetalia? I think I did. I find that pretty hilarious. Happy February 4__th__!_

_Review n Stuff please. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Can't Help Falling In Love by Elvis Presley ~EstoniaxFinland**

Estonia wasn't interested in love. He knew most people spent their life's searching for it, but it didn't appeal to Estonia much. Then suddenly he began looking at Finland differently. His smiles melted Estonia's heart and his presence made him feel high. Estonia tried to fight it but he couldn't help but fall in love with Finland.

**If Everyone Cared by Nickleback ~SwedenxDenmark**

Sweden didn't like Denmark. It was a good thing because Denmark didn't like Sweden either. But they knew it was childish to fight and that people were being hurt by their hate. They decided to make peace. It was hard but over time the things they despised about each other turned into things they were just annoyed with, and then later those things became what they liked about each other.

They sat outside staring at the stars. Denmark looked down at their entwined fingers and wondered to himself. If everyone could be like him and Sweden, what would the world be like? 

**When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss ~South KoreaxHong Kong**

Korea needed words. He thought everyone needed words until he met Hong Kong. Hong Kong didn't talk with his voice but his actions. His smiles, his touches, his eyes, everything there screamed 'I love you', even if his words never did.

**Last Dance by Donna Summer ~FrancexSpain**

No matter how obvious he was, Spain never got that France wanted him. He had tried dozens of different approaches this night alone. With a heavy heart he settled on one last plan, the last dance. He'd get Spain to dance with him and tell it to him straight. He loved him. The next step would all depend on how Spain responded.

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls ~AmericaxRussia**

"Russia you need to leave now." America muttered into his shoulder.

Russia only tightened his hold on America and nuzzled his face into his hair. "I don't want to go America. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to keep this a secret. I know no one will understand but America, all I want is for this to never end."

America smiled and kissed Russia softly. "They say that everything's meant to be broken. If that's the case I at least want to have had you for a while."

**No Air by Jordan Sparks featuring Chris Brown ~GermanyxAustria**

Austria had become a vital part of life. Without him Germany didn't know what to do, he felt lost. Some days he felt like he couldn't survive. Germany needed Austria like air. He just wondered if Austria needed him too.

**Hurricane by Panic! At The Disco ~HungaryxPoland**

Hungary and Poland were the strange ones; the man who acted like a girl and the woman who acted like a man. Alone they were strange, together they were crazy. Together they were a force of chaos, no one could keep up. Together Hungary and Poland were a hurricane living it up in the middle of a storm.

**Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion ~BelgiumxEngland**

After her independence, Belgium wanted to become friends with England. He didn't seem to have the same idea. Belgium was sure he thought she was annoying or maybe even hated her. She was proved wrong though. England cared enough about her to stand up and protect her. It made her heart hurt with love for him. Everything she was was thanks to him.

**Bubbly by Colbie Caillat ~SealandxLatvia**

"Hey. England I've got a question."

"What do you want Sealand?"

"I've been getting weird feelings around Latvia lately. Am I getting sick?"

"Weird feelings?"

"Che, yah. You know like my toes tingling and my chest hurts. Am I having a heart attack?"

"Yes, Sealand you're having a heart attack. Better enjoy the rest of your life quickly. Maybe you should tell Latvia about these 'sick feelings'."

"Yah, I should. I need to do that now. I could die any moment!"

**Fields of Gold by Sting ~GermaniaxRome**

"_Is it that time?" _

_Germania nodded solemnly. Rome struggled to stand and began to limp. He wasn't running, Germania knew, he was leading them somewhere. Germania whished he didn't already know where they were going. They reached an endless field of golden barley and Germania felt his heart clench._

_Rome opened his arms. He smiled tiredly._

"_I once thought I would die fighting but I'm tired of bloodshed." Rome locked eyes with Germania. "Do it."_

_Germania swallowed and drew his sword. _

Coughs rack Germania's body and blood splatters onto the ground. Still he keeps walking, he need to get there soon. He wasn't sure if he could hang on much longer. Finally a sight of gold comes into his vision. He grins and collapses. With a handful of yellow grass and a smile on his face Germania goes to meet Rome once again at the fields of gold.

_I tried really hard to do pairings I haven't done before (but then Germania and Rome happened). Thank you so much Reba G for the songs, I do pairings also. So if you want a certain pairing I'll try my hardest. I'm having problems finding enough songs so please review of message me with you favorite love song! _

_Happy February 5__th__!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flatts ~ChinaxSOuth Korea**

Life was like roads. There were bumps and holes. Some roads were narrow and dangerous, others were wide and smooth. China's roads always seemed to end up broken before he met Korea. Every choice and problem in his life had led China to him. He tried to turn onto different paths but he always ended up back on the road to Korea's arms.

**Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper ~PolandxLithuania **

Poland knew Lithuania went through hard times with Russia, he's seen the scars on his back. Lithuania liked to think he was alone in all this. Poland knew better. Poland would always be there for him. Through the thick and thin, he would always be there for Lithuania.

**Have I Told You Lately by Frank Sinatra ~CubaxCanada**

"Canada?"

Canada looked up and stared at Cuba. He shifted nervously and peeked at Canada.

"I erm-" Cuba cleared his throat. "It's been a while since I said I love you. I just want you to know that you're the greatest thing that happened to me."

Canada smiled sweetly, his cheeks ablaze.

**P.S I Love You by Billie Holiday ~AmericaxEngland**

Dear England,

It's cold outside again. It sucks.

I love you.

Tony says hi. Well, kinda. He still hates you. Ha!

I love you.

Japan came over and we watched a movie. I wasn't scared at all; I'm the hero of course.

I love you.

My car broke down but it was fixed so that was cool.

I love you.

Nothing else has really happened.

I love you.

Love, America

P.S. I love you.

**Unwell by Matchbox 20 ~RussiaxLativa**

Russia wasn't crazy; no one seemed to get that. He didn't care about their thoughts, he only worried about Latvia. Russia knew Latvia didn't care for him but he still hoped that maybe someday he could see him differently. Russia wasn't crazy. He was just a little unwell.

**You're Beautiful by James Blunt ~AustriaxHungary**

Austria once tried to write a song about Hungary. He found that it was impossible. No matter what he did the music couldn't catch her essence. She was too beautiful to put into words.

**It's Your Love by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill ~JapanxGreece**

Japan wasn't a foolish person but if there was anything that could make him act oddly, it was Greece. There was something that made him feel strange. It was a feeling he couldn't get enough of. At the end of the day it was Greece's love that made him feel alive.

**If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys ~RomanoxSpain**

Spain thought he had to woo him. That idea made Romano laugh. Spain constantly showered him with flower, food, presents, and words of love. Spain didn't get that those things didn't matter. It was all useless if he didn't have Spain. All Romano needed was Spain.

**From This Moment On by Shania Twain ~NorwayxDenmark**

Love wasn't something Norway played with. He didn't 'test things out' to see if they would 'work'. If he decided he loved someone it was forever. So even if this was just a fling to Denmark, from the moment they first kissed Norway was his and his only.

**Heaven by Bryan Adams ~GermanyxItaly**

After everything that's happened between them, Germany was amazed to have Italy as his. If they could face wars, life times, and memory losses nothing could destroy their love. That love was all Germany need to be happy. With Italy laying in his arms Germany was in heaven.

_This one is pretty short but here you go. Happy February 6__th__!_


	14. Chapter 14

**They Don't Know About Us by One Direction ~SeychellesxIceland **

"People are saying things about us." Iceland mentioned one day. Seychelles looked up from her ice cream and tilted her head.

"What are they saying?"

"The usual. We're too young, it won't last, or one of us is using the other for money. I think they've start betting on which one of us it is."

Seychelles began to laugh, almost dropping her ice cream. Iceland chuckled along with her. Everything the world thought about them was wrong; they didn't know anything about them.

**Somewhere by Barbra Streisand ~South KoreaxJapan **

Right now Korea didn't like Japan. Right now Japan didn't understand Korea. Right now they weren't sure how to be together. But someday they'll find a new way of living. Someday they'll be together and they'll be happy.

**Straight To You by Josh Groban ~SpainxBelgium **

It had been a while since everything had been ok in Spain's house. One by one his colonies left, it wouldn't be long till even Romano joined them in independence. Spain felt sadness weigh him down as he stared at his emptying house. His feet began to move without his consent and he found himself walking down a familiar path. Spain turned into a door way and saw Belgium sweeping the floor humming. He let out a strange strangled sound. Belgium snapped her head up, dropped her broom, and ran to him. With her arms wrapped around him, he felt safe.

**I Love You This Big by Scotty McCreery ~LativaxEstonia**

Some days Latvia and Estonia like to be childish and carefree. They take turns telling each other how much they love them and each time trying to outdo the other. Latvia usually wins when he jumps up, spreads his arms out open wide and says, "Well I love you this big."

Estonia laughs and hugs him close. He kisses him softly and they rest while their chuckles leave a content feeling in their chests.

**10,000 Miles by Mary Chapin Carpenter ~AmericaxLithuania **

"I'm sorry Lithuania. I don't want you to go."

"It's okay America. I don't want to go either but I'll be back. No matter how far away I am, I'll come back. I'll always love you."

"You've been a friend to me. I'll love you forever."

"Goodbye America."

"I'll see you later Lithuania."

**You Had Me At Hello by A Day to Remember ~GermanyxItaly**

Germany stared at the descendent of Rome, North Italy. A second ago he was balling his eyes out and now he stood smiling as if Germany had just gave him the perfect plate of pasta. Germany sighed, running a hand across his face; this was going to be a horrible mistake. As he led Italy back to his house listening to his strange babbling, Germany stubbornly ignored the warm feeling he got in his chest. 

**Call Me Irresponsible by Jack Jones ~CanadaxPrussia**

Prussia was irresponsible. He was unreliable, undependable, unpredictable, and even unpractical. Canada was aware of all this, very aware. But at the end of the day he was irresponsibly mad for Prussia.

**Come Away With Me by Norah Jones ~FinlandxRussia**

"Finland, why do you stay with Sweden?" Russia asked.

Finland looked up at the sky in thought. "He's not a mean person, just misunderstood. And I feel free with him."

Russia touched Finland's arm and smiled. "But you'll feel even freer with me. Come with me. We can go right now, together."

"I can't Russia." Finland shook his head and stepped away from Russia's touch. Russia reached for him again.

"Please."

**Lucky by Jason Mraz featuring Colbie Caillat ~PolandxHunagary **

Poland and Hungary were bros before anything. The falling in love thing came later. It was easy, the falling in love. They had always loved each other they just hadn't realized the extent of their love. They were lucky. There wasn't any dramatic confession, or heart break. It was a quick exchange of 'I love you's and a kiss.

**To All The Girls Before by Julio Iglesias ~FrancexJeanne D'Arc**

France never made love to Jeanne, but she was the first women he loved. Even centuries after her death, France still thought about her. He wished he could see her one more time to tell her how much she changed him and how she helped him grow. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her.

_Sorry for not updating, life has just been really busy. I'll try and get back on track but until then thank you so much for the reviews. They make me so happy. _

_Happy February 9__th__! _


	15. Chapter 15

**Tears On My Pillow by Little Anthony & the Imperials ~CanadaxFrance**

France didn't remember him but Canada remembered France. It was hard to forget someone who broke your heart in two. Every time he saw France again the familiar pain would spring up in his heart. He was the reason for the tears on his pillow. The worst part was Canada knew that he would gladly take France back if he ever asked.

**Weekend In New England by Barry Manilow ~AustriaxGermany**

Austria knew he wasn't allowed to be with Germany anymore. Yet that didn't keep him from missing him and thinking about every minute they had spent together. Most of the time he would wonder when he'd be able to see Germany again.

**One More Night by Maroon 5 ~GreecexTurkey**

Greece was sure what he had with Turkey was unhealthy. If they weren't fighting they were having sex and if they weren't having sex they were fighting. So he tells himself he'll only stay one more night but he knows he told himself that yesterday and the day before.

**I Love You by Celine Dion ~ChibitaliaxHoly Roman Empire**

Italy didn't have much time with Holy Roman Empire. By the time he realized how much he cared about him, Holy Roman Empire had to leave. Italy wanted nothing more than to go back in time and tell himself about the true nature Holy Roman Empire. He wished he hadn't wasted so much time. He wished he had told Holy Roman Empire I love you the first time they met.

**Pull Me Down by Mikky Ekko ~EnglandxNetherlands **

England had heard that Netherlands was trouble. He was warned to stay away from him. England just laughed. He didn't care what they said, and didn't they know? Netherlands may be trouble, but so was he.

**Wire To Wire by Bon Aero ~LithuaniaxBelarus**

Belarus wanted love. She would do anything to get that love. Lithuania was happy and willing to give her that love she craved but she didn't want it from him. She only had eyes for Russia. Lithuania was forced to watch her helplessly chase after someone who would never love her. He just wished she would love him.

**What The World Needs Now Is Love by Jackie DeShannon ~PrussiaxItaly**

Prussia loved fighting. He used to crave it; he would search it out and embrace it. When he met Italy his thoughts began to change. He saw things differently. The world didn't need more fighting. What the world needed was love. And with Italy by his side he's willing to help the world with a little love.

**Mine by Taylor Swift ~RussiaxChina**

China was Russia's. Russia had controlled many countries but never had he have someone be his because they want to. China was his because he wanted to be with Russia. China was Russia's but Russia was also China's

**The Way You Look Tonight by Frank Sinatra ~GemaniaxRome**

When Germania was in a foul mood he'd start to think of Rome. Just little things, like his curls, his smile, his laugh. It always chased away the bleak feelings. Sometimes he would even crack a smile. All Germania needed was Rome to keep happiness in his life.

**Save The World by Bon Jovi ~AmericaxJapan**

Every hero needed their Lois Lane. America's was Japan. Japan kept him grounded, gave him confidence, and gave him something to fight for. It was Japan who made him feel as though he could save the world.

_I'm brain dead right now. Thanks for reading, have a nice day. _

_Happy February 10__th__!_


	16. Alternate Universe

Warning: _All these drabbles are AU. Human names are used._

**My Freeze Ray by Neil Patrick Harris (Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog) ~EnglandxJapan**

Arthur stared though the laundry mat windows. He could see Kiku putting another load into the washer, it made his heart flutter. Arthur wished he could tell him how amazing he found Kiku, or at least say hi. Once he finished his freeze ray everything would change. He would defeat Captain Hero, The Evil League of Evil would accept him, people everywhere would fear him, and he'd have all the time in the world to get Kiku to love him. Now he just needed the Wonderflonium.

**L'll Red Riding Hood by Amanda Seyfried (Werewolf) ~RussiaxLatvia**

The curse of being a werewolf wasn't turning into a wolf-man every once in a while. The curse was having everyone fear you. You were hated, feared, and cast out. All you wanted want is to have someone to see you for whom you really are. Meeting Ravis was that chance. You decided then that no matter what you'd protect him. He just couldn't know what you were.

**Killer Queen by Queen (Secret Agent) ~DenmarkxNorway**

His target was Lukas Bondevik, an elusive man who was thought to be running one of the largest crime organizations in history. Even Matthias' superiors weren't sure how large it was. Or even if it was Bondevik who was controlling it.

That was his mission. Get in, get close, find some dirt, and get out. Matthias confident this would be easy, he was the best at gaining people's trust. But he didn't know how hard it was to crack Lukas Bondevik, or how dangerous it would be once he did.

**Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine (Apocalypse) ~SpainxRomano **

"Antonio!" Lovino yelled firing several shots into the undead creeping behind the Spaniard. "Will you pay attention, damn it? You're going to get us both killed."

Antonio laughed as he wiped off some of the undead guts that splattered on him. "But you're here to protect me right Lovi?"

Lovino blushed and looked away. "Yah right. You're just my meat shield."

Antonio smiled and grabbed Lovino's hand. They would never be separated, they were in this together. Antonio didn't know it only took a single undead to change that.

**A-Team by Ed Sheeran (Addiction) ~LithuaniaxAmerica**

Alfred wasn't the same person Toris once knew. It seems like years since he last heard Alfred's trademark laugh or a glimmer in his eye. Alfred began lying, staying out late, finally he just didn't come home for days at a time. He was jittery and uncomfortable at when was home. Each day his skin shrunk closer to his bones and his face turn a paler shade of white.

Toris knew what was happening; he just didn't know to stop it.

**Love Story by Taylor Swift (Romeo and Juliet) ~FinlandxEstonia**

"Tino! Tino can you hear me?"

"Eduard! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you."

"But you know what'll happen if Berwald sees you."

"I snuck away from Ivan. We can sneak away from Berwald also."

"But Eduard."

"Come with me. Just a while."

"Ok."

**Waitress by BOY (Café) ~HungaryxAustria**

Every day was the same. Every day had the same costumers, the same orders, the same tingling bells on the door, the same coffee stain Elizabeta could never get out. She was tired of it, tired of it all. Elizabeta wanted adventure. She wanted more than this Café had to offer her. Then he walked through the door and her entire life changed.

**Angel With A Shotgun by The Cab (Angel) ~PrussiaxCanada**

Gilbert slammed against the wall.

"Is this what you give me?" Matthew yelled from over him. Gilbert stared at the angel, he's never heard him talk above even a whisper. He would have been proud had it not been him who Matthew was yelling at.

"I rebelled against heaven for you. I fought my brother for. You I did everything _for you_. And this is how you repay me? By giving up?" Matthew lifted a fist. Gilbert braced himself but the blow never came. When he looked up he caught a glimpse of the tears in his eyes before Matthew stretch his wings out and disappear.

**We Must Be Killers by Mikky Ekko (Mafia) ~Hong KongxIceland**

Emil was raised to be a ruthless killer. It was not his job to make things run smoothly, that was his brother's responsibility. His job was to kill anyone who needed to be killed. When the Asian mafia began to get a bit too troublesome Emil was told to send them a message. Kaoru was the perfect sized message, not too high in the family nor to low. Emil just didn't know one fact. Kaoru was raised to be a ruthless killer.

**C'mon by Panic! At the Disco featuring Fun. (Wonderland) ~BelarusxSouth Korea**

Natalia ran through the forest feeling quite lost. She swore she saw brother come this way but where could he be? Finally she saw a clearing and ran towards it with all her might. When she broke through the trees she saw a long table lined with chairs and tea cups. The only person she saw was an odd man with a large hat.

"Where is brother?" She yelled at the man. The man snapped his head towards her and began to smile.

"You're just in time for tea, come sit down! I'm Im Yong Soo!" 

_There we go, another one all done. Message me if you don't know any of the human names and are confused. I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Props to whoever knows what show I stole the PruCan scene from. If you don't know Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog you should go watch it, it's hilarious, musical, and heartbreaking all in one. Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_Happy February 11__th__!_


	17. More Angst

**Maneater by Hall & Oates ~AmericaxBelarus **

America didn't know what he was getting into with Belarus. He thought he could handle her. He thought that they would fall in love and ride up into the sunset.

He was wrong. Belarus tore him apart. By the time she was done with him, no one recognized him as the energetic wanna be hero they knew. It all could have been avoided if America knew from the beginning that she was a man-eater.

**Losing Your Memory Now by Ryan Star ~Holy Roman EmpirexChibitalia **

Holy Roman Empire's body shook and shuddered around the sword that pierced his body. He could feel the blood pooling around him. He could feel the warmth leave his body.

He knew he was about to die.

'In my last moments let me think about my love.' He thought to himself. Yet, nothing came. He couldn't remember a single thing. Not even the name of his one true love. Tears sprung into his eyes, not for the loss of his life but for the loss of his heart.

**White Blank Page by Mumford & Sons ~LithuaniaxRussia**

Russia was gone. After everything he put me through, after I decided to stay with him, after I decided to love him. He left. He's gone, laying in someone else's arms.

What did I do wrong? I loved him completely. I gave him everything I had. I handed my heart over to him on a silver platter. Was it all not enough? Please, tell me. What did I do wrong?

**Fast Car by Tracy Chapman ~EstoniaxLatvia**

Together Estonia and Latvia made a plan to leave. They needed to flee this horrible place before they got stuck here. Together, they knew they could escape.

It started out fine. Estonia got a job and began to make some money. He was sure Latvia would get work soon. But he never did. Instead of work he found alcohol. Estonia was sure that he would drop the habit soon. But he never did. Years passed and the bills stated pile and house was still littered with bottles.

The next thing Estonia knew he was broke, married to an alcoholic, and still stuck in the place he swore he was going to escape.

**Back To December by Taylor Swift ~HungaryxPurssia**

It was December when everything fell apart.

Hungary didn't really remember what caused the whole thing. All she knew was that she's to blame. The last time Hungary saw him he gave her a dozen roses that matched his eyes. She threw the roses in his face and slammed the door. She hasn't seen him in months and thought of him makes her heart hurts. She wishes she could swallow her pride long enough to apologize. Maybe then the nightmares of December would stop.

**Goodbye My Lover by James Blunt ~NetherlandsxCanada**

Netherlands should have seen it coming. Canada was too perfect, too kind, too sweet to say with him. He let his love blind him from the truth; this was never going to last. He expected a life time with Canada but all he got was a goodbye.

**I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt ~SwedenxFinland**

"Finland, you should leave."

Finland stared at Sweden. "What? What are you saying?"

"I love you. But I can't make you love me back." Sweden knew his face was turning dark but he couldn't help it. He felt dark on the inside. It took a lot of time but he convinced himself this was the right decision. Keeping Finland here wouldn't change his feelings toward him. It was better to let him go.

Finland smiled at him and the next day Sweden was alone.

**I Don't Want To Talk About It by Everything But the Girl ~ South KoreaxChina**

Korea was a fool.

China had already broken his heart time after time. It was clear China didn't care about him or his shredded heart. But every time he's ready to leave Korea wonders. If he stays just a little longer maybe China will see him, maybe he will listen to his breaking heart.

It never happens.

**Love Hurts by Nazareth ~EnglandxFrance**

England thought he was strong enough for anything. He could take the heart ache that would come if France ever left him. It wouldn't be that hard, life would go on.

He didn't know how painful love is. He didn't know how love can scar his fragile heart. Now he's left bleeding from a wound no one else can see. England learned then the lesson that separates the wise men from the fools. Love hurts.

**Love The Way You Lie by Skylar Grey ~BelgiumxSpain**

Spain was a charmer. He had everyone in his grasps. He had her eating out of the palm of his hand. Belgium knew everything he was doing. She saw through his lies, his tricks, and his plans. They should have disgusted her. But it was those lies that made her love him.

_Nothing like some angst to cheer up your day. :) Thank you all so, so much for the reviews. You guys are the best!_

_Happy February 12__th__! _


	18. Chapter 18

**Little Bird by Ed Sheeran ~PrussiaxCanada**

When Prussia met Canada he knew that this would be different. He saw how gentle Canada handled Gilbird when he found the bird injured and the way he smiled when Gilbird chirped to him. When Prussia woke up with Canada's head on his shoulder it was the best feeling he'd ever had, even though they were on the couch, completely clothed. This was special and Prussia had learned that going too fast only leads to regret. He was willing to go as slow as needed for his birdie.

**Midnight Blue by Melissa Manchester ~SwitzerlandxAustria**

Switzerland still remembered a time when Austria needed him. He knew things between them were a bit rough right now. But being needed is something he could use. He was sure they could make it, they just needed to try.

**Just The Way You Are by Billy Joel ~PolandxLithuania **

"Poland is something wrong?"

"What would be wrong Lithuania?"

"For one thing that sentence didn't have a single 'like' in it and you didn't call me Liet. But it's more than just that, it's as though everything about you has changed."

"I… I don't want you to get tired of me."

"I would never get tired of you. I don't think anyone could get tired of you. I love you just the way you are Poland. Please go back to being you."

**All The Way by Frank Sinatra ~EnglandxFance**

Love was no good unless you loved someone all the way. Love had to be taller than the tallest tree and deeper then the ocean. That's how England felt about France. He didn't know how to explain it but just being around him made his heart soar. Through the bad and the good England wanted to be with him because he was sure he loved him all the way.

**All I Have To Do Is Dream by The Everly Brothers ~ChinaxJapana**

Although Japan was gone a lot, China found that he was ok. Whenever he missed Japan too much all he had to do was think about him to chase the loneliness away. The only problem with that was China was spending more time dreaming than anything else.

**You've Got A Friend by James Taylor ~IcelandxHong Kong**

"He just won't stop trying to get me to call him brother. I know we are brothers, but I'm not a child anymore."

Hong Kong handed Iceland another egg tart and nodded in understanding.

"Korea tried to claim by breasts again."

Iceland gave him a sympathetic look. At least when their brothers were being idiots they had each other.

**Your Song by Elton John ~SpainxRomano**

Spain wasn't sure how to show Romano how much he meant to him. Everything he could say Romano would ignore. And he had so much to say. He wanted him to know how wonderful he made life and the feeling he got in his heart when Romano was around.

Maybe he should try a song, a special song that Romano could claim as his. Spain smiled to himself thinking about how angry Romano will be with the gift. It will be perfect.

**Fallin' by Alicia Keys ~AmericaxRussia**

It was a back and forth thing between them.

Some days America loved Russia. The time he spent with him was some of the happiest moments of his life.

But other days America hated Russia. Just as often as he brought happiness he brought pain into his life.

America kept falling out of love just to fall back in it.

**The Writer by Ellie Goulding ~DenmarkxSweden**

Denmark didn't know what was happening. One minute he hated Sweden now, now he couldn't get enough of him. He wanted to be around him all the time. He wanted to lie in Sweden's arms all night. He wanted to tell Sweden all this but the words always get caught in his throat. He sends him a smile instead but Sweden must have missed it. He always does.

**Yellow Light by Of Monsters and Men ~GermanyxItaly **

Love was a strange thing to Germany. Sometimes he felt like he was surrounded by sharks drowning. He wasn't sure what to do or how it was going to end up. It scared him. But Italy was there with him. When he felt too lost all he had to do was look at Italy and have his light lead him back. As long as he had Italy it would be alright.

_We're almost done for this year. I'm almost sad for it to be over. Here's another one! And thanks to __Gretccheen for giving the IcelandxHong Kong idea. :)_

_Happy February 13__th__!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift ~AmericaxJapan**

America was reckless and spontaneous.

Japan was the opposite of that. He liked everything calm, planned, and unsurprising. He didn't understand why he was so drawn to America. Maybe it was exhilarating feeling he got when he went along with one of America's plans. Maybe it was the sparks he saw whenever America flashed his blue eyes and sent him a smile.

**I Just Called To Say I Love You by Stevie Wonder ~PolandxHungary**

"Hey Hungary, you there?"

"Poland! Hey how are you? You need something?"

"You know I'm good, and of course I don't like, need something. I just called to like, tell you something important."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too Poland."

**Coming Home by Skylar Gray ~Holy Roman EmpirexItaly**

It's been years. Years of fighting and searching but he was finally ready. Italy has probably forgotten him, given up on his return long ago. Italy may even hate him now. But the blood has finally stopped falling and no matter what it takes he was coming home. Home to his Italy.

**Beside You by Marianas Trench ~EnglandxBelgium**

"Belgium, what's wrong?" England crouched next to Belgium. She stared out the window vacantly. Hearing her name she looked up.

"Oh England. Nothing's wrong. Everything is fine." She tried to smile but it wasn't convincing. England wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she laid her head on his chest. He may not be able to help her but he would always be beside her to hold her up.

**Hopelessly Devoted To You by Olivia Newton-John ~LithuaniaxRussia**

Logic didn't matter when it came to Russia. Lithuania was smart he knew he shouldn't love him. His head was screaming at him to leave and get away. This won't end well, his mind was telling him. But his heart said differently. He guesses he's to hopelessly devoted to Russia to leave.

**It Will Rain by Bruno Mars ~SwedenxFinland**

Sweden hated to imagine a life without Finland. He knew it was possible, why would Finland want to stay with Sweden. The only reason he was still here was because he was too scared to leave. It was something he didn't think about often. If it was painful just to think about it he didn't know how he could survive if it actually happened.

**Lady In Red by Chris De Burg ~SpainxRomano**

When Romano came out the entire party stoped and stared. He never looked so handsome then he did at this moment. Spain thought he was going to pass out from loss of the breath Romano took away from him. So many people asked Romano to dance it made Spain's heart plummet. Why would Romano dance with him when he could have all those other suitors? But he stomped passed all of them without a single acknowledgment. He trudged right up to Spain and grabbed his arm.

"Come on we're dancing."

Spain just about died.

**Roc by Beyonce Knowles ~PrussiaxFrance**

France helped keep Prussia grounded. He was the one he could always count on to be there. Even it was just to drink some alcohol France was there. Prussia wanted to show him how much he loved him. France meant so much to him without him he'd be lost.

**Drumming Song by Florence + the Machine ~CanadaxUkraine**

When he was around Ukraine Canada began to hear a loud thumping noise. He'd look around and wonder why others could hear it. It was so loud it left a ringing in his head. It never went away. Every time he was around Ukraine the noise would start again. It took him a long time to realize that it was just his heart beating out of control.

**King And Lionheart by Of Monsters and Men ~BelarusxSouth Korea**

Belarus knew that times would get harder. Right now everything was calm and perfect. Korea was with her. She was happy. She knew that it wouldn't last. A war would rage, someone would try and tear them apart. But they would get through it. With Korea's hand in hers they could face anything.

_Here we go last day. But not the last drabble I'll have a few more. :)_

_Happy February 14__th__!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapel Of Love by Dixie Cups ~BelarusxRussia**

This was the best day of Belarus' life. She was finally going to marry her beloved Russia. They were on their way to the chapel right now. As soon as Russia woke up they would become man and wife.

**You And I by Ingrid Michaelson ~BelgiumxSpain**

Right now they didn't have much money but that was ok. They still had their love to pay the bills. Spain may have had a dark past and Belgium may be a little lost but together they weren't lonely. They had plans, Spain and Belgium, and those plans revolved around each other.

**I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain ~GreecexJapan**

It was moments like these that Greece lived for. Quietly talking about nothing. Exploring their lands' historical sites. Teaching each other new traditions. Avoiding Turkey. As long as Japan was beside him, every moment was heaven. It made his chest feel tight and made him feel alive. With Japan in his life he couldn't ask for more.

**No Light, No Light by Florence + the Machine ~PrussiaxItaly**

Prussia felt lost. Life was different than it was hundreds of years ago. His lands were gone, his respect was gone, his reason for moving on was gone. The only thing that kept him sane was Italy. He was his only light in the darkness. Without him Prussia wouldn't know what to do. But Italy didn't know about him. He didn't know what he's done and who he almost became. If Italy knew, would he still stay with him?

**Truly, Madly, Deeply by Savage Garden ~ChinaxTaiwan**

China would be anything Taiwan needed. If she needed a friend he'd be a shoulder to cry on. If she needed an enemy he'd be a dummy she could throw punches at. But no matter what she needed one thing would always remain the same. China would always love her completely.

**Hips Don't Lie by Shakira featuring Wyclef Jean ~PolandxLithuania**

"Poland…"

"Yah Liet?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dancing! Come on like, do it with me."

"Poland all you're doing if wiggling your hips."

"I know, isn't it sexy."

"…"

"My hips don't lie Leit."

**Starry Eyed by Ellie Goulding ~CanadaxFrance**

France's touch felt like lightning. Canada didn't know it was possible to feel like this. He never wanted to be away from France. When they were together they always ended up touching, a small brush of the hands or a sweep across the neck. Every moment they spent left Canada starry eyes.

**Bright Lights by Matchbox Twenty ~EnglandxAmerica**

America went away; he wanted bigger things than what he could get here. It was true what they say, you don't know what you got till it's gone. England didn't know how hard it would hit him when he left. Each day felt a little bleaker than the last. All England he could do was hope that he would come back, America was always welcome back.

**Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations ~SwedenxDenmark**

It seemed like Denmark liked to play with him. He always did little things to make Sweden frustrated, like showing up late or 'forgetting' to call. The things didn't really bother him too much; Sweden just wondered why Denmark did them. It was as though Denmark wanted to see how long it would take for him to snap. 

**She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 ~SealandxLatvia**

Sealand always knew about Latvia. He tried to hide things from Sealand but he always knew what Latvia was going through. He just wanted to help him. No matter what it took, Sealand was going to make Latvia happy. If he had to stand outside in the freezing rain, he'd do it. Anything to fix Latvia's sad smile.


	21. Chapter 21

**Skinny Love by Birdy ~JapanxTaiwan**

Japan didn't know how to approach her. He could treat her as a friend or an ally but as someone he had romantic interest in, he froze and stuttered. He was too shy.

Taiwan couldn't approach him. She could treat him as a friend or brother but as someone she had romantic interest in, she was frightened that she'd scare him away. She was too afraid.

Taiwan didn't know if they were ever going to get together if neither of them could be the first to say 'I love you'.

**Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx ~FinalndxSweden**

Sweden was a constant in his life. No matter what Finland knew he would always be there for him. He knew that even if he ran away Sweden would still be there when he came back. He'd be waiting there with open arms.

**Cooler Than Me by Mike Posner ~Hong KongxSouth Korea**

Everyone thought Korea was just a loud mouth idiot but Hong Kong saw beneath that. He knew that causing a ruckus and 'claiming people breasts' was just a way for him to get attention. That's why Korea never did anything to him. Hong Kong wasn't cool enough to get that treatment. Hong Kong could see who Korea really was but Korea just passed him by.

**Crazy by Patsy Cline ~SeychellesxFrance**

Seychelles knew it was stupid for her to chase after France. He was nothing but trouble. It would probably end badly. But Seychelles just wanted to do something crazy for once. 

**Lost In Your Eyes by Debbie Gibson ~Holy Roman EmpirexChibitalia**

When he got embarrassed Holy Roman Empire made a rather scary face. He tried to control it to stop frightening Italy away but he couldn't help it. When Italy opened her eyes Holy Roman Empire would lose himself in them. They were the most beautiful amber he'd ever seen. When he realizes he's been staring he'd get so mortified. It always scared Italy away.

**Love At First Sight by Michael Buble ~SpainxNetherlandd**

There was a chance Netherlands hated him.

There was also a chance he loved him.

Spain wasn't sure but he was hoping it was the latter. He was risking it all, telling Netherlands about his feelings. All he could do was gather his courage and pray his love was returned.

**Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters and Men ~ChinaxRussia**

China could feel Russia's eyes on him from across the room. He felt a familiar feeling churn in his stomach. It wasn't guilt but it was something close. Maybe he was a bad person for stealing Russia's heart but Russia was well aware. Russia knew that China couldn't love him back. Yet, he decided to love him anyway.

**Did You Ever? By Russell Watson ~CubaxCanada**

Cuba knew that he's made mistakes in the past. Confusing Canada for America on several occasions was only one of them. Even though he's done some inexcusable things, he needed Canada to know how much he loves him. Even if Canada doubts him, Cuba will keep on loving him.

**A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson ~DenmarkxNorway**

"Norway you've got to believe me."

Denmark grabbed his arm. Norway turned to him and rolled his eyes.

"What?" Norway asked. "That we're meant to be. You're an idiot."

He began to pull away. Denmark pulled him back and pressed their lips together. Norway froze before slowly relaxing into Denmark's embrace. When they pulled apart Denmark stared into Norway's eyes.

"Do you feel that?" He whispered. "People spend life times searching for that. Don't let it slip away."

**Color My World by Chicago ~PrussiaxHungary**

I've known you a long time and it's been a pretty rocky road. I've hated you a lot but I've also kind of liked you the entire time. Well, what I'm saying is that I've realized how much you mean to me. I'm pretty awesome by myself. But with you in my life I think it would be a bit more awesome. If that's even possible.

_May I be the first one to say that, that DenmarkxNorway one was the cheesiest thing ever? It sounded a lot cooler in my head._

_Well here's the last one. Theses last two were supposed posted yesterday but I ran out of time, so here they are. I got to 14 but not in the time limit. I guess that I'll have to do it again next year. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and giving me ideas! I hope you enjoyed them._

_Happy Late Valentine's Day (February 15__th__)!_


End file.
